Pokemon Ranger: Guardians of Time
by NaturalAthlete
Summary: Elizabeth White is the 8th top ranger of the Ranger Union and one of the youngest to have ever joined; however, she has a habit of getting involved in some legendary situation. Now as Liz travels to Almia, she finds herself being pulled into another adventure, one where some old enemies resurface and new allies are made all in a story that spans through time itself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, how's it going! Anyway, i wasn't paying attention and i deleted this story by accident, and so i'm uploading it again because this was my first FF and i really liked it. I hope you all enjoy it as well!**

* * *

The newly fallen snow crunched under the girl's feet as she watched her breath turn into a little white puff every time she exhaled.

"Welcome to Hia Valley, land of snow." The girl said to herself as she tried to keep warm. The black, yellow, and red uniform wasn't really designed to keep a person warm, but girl knew she would survive; after all she had been in much colder situations.

Elizabeth White – age 16 and one of the youngest Pokemon rangers to ever join the union-was investigating a problem Hia valley. Elizabeth, or Liz as she prefers, raced across the icy waters on a befriended Empoleon and soon found that she was standing in front of the large structure known as Almia Castle.

Liz couldn't help but wonder what was waiting for her inside the castle. Originally she wasn't supposed to be here in Hia Valley, she was suppose to be at the Ranger union. What happened was that she fell asleep on her Staraptor and flew right past the union and up to the shiver camp. Upon arriving at the shiver camp she was approached by some of the residents he reported hearing a strange noise from the castle. Liz, being a pokemon ranger and having the biggest curiosity, decided to investigate.

So there was Liz, standing at the entrance of the oversized igloo, probably walking into certain doom, but, hey, Isn't that part of the fun of being a pokemon ranger. Liz, who was now chilled to the bone from being sprayed by ice water on her way over, captured a Vulpix to escape the grasp of hypothermia.

"Here goes nothing." Liz said to the Vulpix as the two entered the large bronze doors.

Liz was cautious as she entered, but that wasn't enough. She entered a long room with a table. There was another door at the opposite end of the room, and that's what Liz headed for. Not even halfway across the room Liz was approached. She suppressed a scream as a Haunter appeared right in front of her. She slipped and fell, but was back on her feet quickly slipping across the floor. It was no use though. The Haunter seemed intent on playing tag with Liz so she did the next best thing. She turned and captured the pokemon.

"Do you do that with everyone who comes into the castle?" Liz asked the Haunter who looked happy to have some company. The ghost responded with a large grin, and the question was dropped.

Since this was the first time Liz had been in Almia Castle she wondered around quite lost. In her "exploration" she found and captured two Riolu. She hadn't seen a Riolu before, so she wanted to bring them with her, however she had heard of them and Liz knew that these were the only two in the region and she knew of the power they possessed.

Liz slowly grew closer to the rear of the castle, but the closer she got the more uneasy she felt. Ever since she had arrived at the castle she had been hearing the cry of an unfamiliar pokemon. She wasn't sure what to make of it, but she couldn't turn back now. Liz arrived at the doors leading to the furthest room in the castle.

"Well, this is it." She said to the pokemon she had with her. "You ready to go?"

The pokemon, which included two Vulpix, the Tag playing Haunter, and the Two Riolu who possessed some mysterious power, all, cried out. Taking a deep breath Liz continued into the room the pokemon right behind her.

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

Three operators sat in their chairs watching the monitors on the 3rd floor of the ranger union. They were doing their job, which was keeping track of all the rangers and monitoring the regions. A girl with white-blond hair and blue eyes studied the map of Almia. She was looking at the dots on the monitor, which represented the wireless transmitter of a ranger's styler. She noticed one that seemed out of place since it was located up in Hia Valley.

"That's weird." Rhythmi said gathering her coworker's attention. Linda and Marcus seemed confused.

"Is something wrong?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, there is a signal coming from Hia Valley, but no one is suppose to be stationed up there." She explained.

"Who is it?" Linda asked trying to read the name on the monitor.

"It's a name I've never heard before. Elizabeth White. "

"What!" Marcus exclaimed a bit to loud. "Why is she in this region?"

"Marcus you know who she is?"

"I can't believe you don't know about her!" He told them "Ask anyone here and they will most likely be able to tell you who she is."

"I take it she famous." Rhythmi assumed.

"Elizabeth is the 8th top ranger," Marcus explained sounding excited, " She's one of the best."

"Better than Wendy or Sven?"

"Or Kate and Keith?" Rhythmi added.

"Certainly she's not better than Sven though." Linda asked quizzically.

"She is," Marcus, answered, "Elizabeth is actually on a much high level of experience that all four of them."

"Why?"

"She is involved mostly with legendary pokemon. There have been many times when she save more than half of a city or region."

"Geez, Marcus. It feels like you might have a crush on the 8th top ranger." Linda teased

Marcus's face flushed, but he didn't turn away from the girls.

"I'm wondering why she is here in Almia, I was told she was stationed in Fiore." Marcus asked completely ignoring Linda's previous statement.

"I'm a bit curious why she's here myself." Rhythmi said.

"Well then hurry and voicemail her." Linda suggested. Rhythmi nodded and returned to the monitor.

"Voicemail. Voicemail. This is Rhythmi speaking from the Ranger Union." There was a few seconds pause before Rhythmi heard a response.

"Did you say your name was Misery? Well, Misery unless you have something extremely important to tell me I have to—Crap! Vulpix watch out." The cry of an unfamiliar pokemon roared loudly through Rhytmi's headset.

"What's your current situation?" Rhythmi asked panicked "Are you okay?"

"Yes and no, just leave me be..! Riolu! Get on its left side and activate the Barrier!" Liz ordered. The unknown Pokemon roared again. The last thing Rhythmi heard before the line died was the sound of the 8th top Ranger crying out in pain.

Rhythmi's face paled as she scanned the monitor. She found what she was looking for.

"Voicemail. Voicemail." She said urgently "Kellyn. This is an emergency!"

"What going on?" He asked already looking for a Staraptor.

"We lost contact with a ranger in Almia Castle. We don't know her current state, she could be hurt or in danger, please hurry." She begged.

"Don't worry Rhythmi, I'm on it." After hanging up, Kellyn found what he needed. He captured the Flying type with ease and took off the frozen lands in the north on his newly assigned mission.

Kellyn made it to Almia Castle in record time. After thanking the Staraptor his partner pokemon, Pachirisu, and he ran into the castle. They entered the long room with the dining table, and were already running to the other end when a Riolu came running into the room. It stopped when She saw Kellyn and started jumping up and down in urgency before running back the way it came.

"I take it you want me to follow." Kellyn said chasing after the small blue pokemon. After sliding through all the halls and passages Kellyn arrived at the furthest room. Upon entrance he was met with an unpleasant surprise. The entire room looked as if a pack of Ryhorn had stampeded through here many times. Everything was a mess. The only object that appeared in tack was the Riolu statues, which had a blue barrier field formed between them.

In the midst of the debris Kellyn saw the red, black and yellow uniform that belonged to a pokemon ranger. He ran over to the girl's side. Two Riolu stood protectively around the girl, and only let their guard down when Kellyn Swore he wasn't going to hurt the girl.

As Kellyn got closer he noticed the girl had on a Fine Styler.

"So she's a top ranger." He observed. "Like me." Kellyn checked the girls pulse. "She's still alive, that's a relief although she looks pretty banged up." Kellyn went to pick her up, when he realized that he knew the unconscious girl. "No way? Why is Liz up here; more importantly, what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Kellyn cautiously exited thee castle Pachirisu and One of the Riolu's following close behind. Once outside, Kellyn captured a Staraptor and flew to the Shiver camp.

* * *

**And there you have it, Chapter 1. **

**What did y'all think i'd love to know!**

**Thanks for stopping by and reading, and I hope you'll come back!**

**NaturalAthlete**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello hello, here's chapter two. I hope you enjoy but please leave a review. Thank you!**

* * *

Liz opened her eyes to see nothing but white. She felt multiple blankets wrapped around her but she was still cold. She was able to hear people talking somewhere near her and she vaguely recognizes one of the voices. Sitting up in the bed Liz looked around. Across the room at a table was a man with brown hair and dressed in a blue snowsuit. Sitting next to him was a younger boy in a ranger's uniform.

"Um, what am I doing here?" Liz asked. The two people at the table turned to look at her. Liz immediately recognized the ranger. "Kellyn?"

"Hey, Liz," he responded "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am, but how did I get here?" she asked again.

"Do you not remember?" The snowsuit guy asked.

"Who are you?"

"This is Pamur." Kellyn explained. "He's Murph's father." Liz's eyes went wide.

"No way! Your Murph's dad! So didn't see that coming. I'm Liz, it's nice to meet you."

"Hello" Pamur replied politely. "Back to my earlier question, do you really not remember how you arrived here?"

"I know how I got here originally, but I don't know how I got back to the shiver camp, and I also don't know why Kellyn's here."

"What do you remember?" Kellyn asked concerned.

"Let's see. I remember some people in the shiver camp told me that they kept hearing weird noises and they asked me to investigate."

"A noise? What kind of noise?" Liz glanced at Kellyn then sighed.

"Geez! This is really annoying. My memory is all fuzzy, I don't remember anything after I entered the back room in the castle.

"You probably hit your head." Kellyn explained, "When I arrived the place where I found you looked pretty battle worn. My guess was when the pokemon attacked and you hit your head, and that's why your memories are fuzzy. Rhythmi sounded pretty panicked when she called me earlier to go look for you. She must have heard something pretty bad."

"Rhythmi? Oh, her name was Rhythmi not Misery!" Kellyn tried not to laugh, but the sound escaped his lips.

"Misery? You thought her name was Misery?"

"I couldn't hear her right, okay! They do sound similar though."

"Yeah, but still."

"Shut up Kellyn." Liz said trying to act mad, but she couldn't.

"So you do remember Rhythmi calling you?" Kellyn asked after calming down.

"Yeah, but I have a question about her. Is she the same Rhythmi that was stationed in Fiore?"

"probably."

"So she became a top operator. I had been wondering where she had gone when she wasn't at the Summerland base."

"So what else do you remember?" Kellyn asked.

"Nothing much, just that she called me in the middle of—Wait!"

"What's wrong?" Kellyn watch in confusion as Liz proceeded to call into the ranger union.

"Voicemail. Voicemail. This is Liz, I need to speak to Rhythmi."

"This is Rhythmi."

"You called me earlier when I was attempting to capture whatever pokemon back in Almia castle, do you happen to have a recording of out conversation?"

"Um, I think so, let me check."

"Let me know if you find something."

"Alright." She said ending the call.

"Why do you need a recording?" Kellyn asked still very much confused.

"Well, if she has a recording, it's likely that the Pokémon's cry was recorded. With that we can figure out what pokemon it was."

"Oh, I understand."

Liz rushed out of the hut where she promptly fell into the snow trying to avoid the little blue pokemon walking by the door.

"What in the—" One of the Riolu stood in the snow watching the top ranger. Liz looked to Kellyn for an explanation.

"He was with you at the Castle, and he followed me out when I left. I assumed he was your partner pokemon."

"I haven't had a partner pokemon, but I guess there's a first for everything." Liz said glancing at the Riolu. "Is that what you want? Do you want to be my partner pokemon?" The blue pokemon cried out cheerfully. Liz smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." Liz gave her new partner a smile before turning to Kellyn. "We should head out."

"Agreed." The two said thanks to Pamur and promised to say hi to Murph for him before they left.

The two Rangers captured some Staraptors before taking off into the sky in the direction of the ranger union. As they flew Rhythmi called to inform them that she did have a recording of the conversation. This only made the two want to get back to the union faster, hoping that the recording could shed some light on what happened at the castle.

Once at the ranger union Kellyn and Liz hurried to the 3rd floor were the operators worked.

"You really are the same girl from summer land." Liz announced as she walked up to Rhythmi. "Congrats on the promotion."

"Um, thanks." Rhythmi said as she pulled up the recording.

"Did you listen to it before we arrived?" Rhythmi nodded yes. "Did you happen to hear a pokemon who you didn't recognize? Liz asked.

" I did actually, is that important?"

"Very." Liz responded.

"Why?"

"Liz doesn't remember what happened in at Almia castle. We're hoping that this recording will help her remember." Kellyn explained.

"How could you not remember that?" Rhythmi asked Surprised at Liz's memory loss. "You probably took a few years of my life with that one call that didn't even last more than three minute."

"Sorry." Liz apologized as Rhythmi started the recording. At First there was just noise from the battle with few words of conversation between the operator and ranger, but after about twenty seconds there was the clear and unmistakable cry of the powerful pokemon ringing through the speaker causing both Rhythmi and Kellyn to jump.

"That's what I wanted." Liz said as the recording cut off.

"But what does it belong to," Kellyn asked still startled by the noise, "And what exactly did you get yourself into?"

"I have no idea," Liz mumbled, "I was kinda hoping that the cry would trigger a memory."

"Did it?" The two asked desperate for the answer.

"Sorta. It sounds familiar; however, I don't think this is any regular pokemon."

"Do you mean that it's a Legendary?" Kellyn asked

"Possibly, not sure though," Liz admitted, " I'm gonna go so if Professor Hastings can help me."

"I'll stay here with Rhythmi and see if we can figure anything else out." Kellyn said as I left. Liz ran down the stairs her partner right behind her. She arrived on the second floor and made a beeline for the lab. She was about to Enter when someone walked out. She stepped aside to allow the person to get by but then she noticed who it was.

"Liz!" the man called out, "I didn't realize that you were coming to visit."

"Hey Murph," Liz said excited to see her old friend, "How's life at the union?"

"Oh, it's great here." He said cheerfully.

"I bet. Anyway, I just arrived from Fiore. Lunick and Solana asked me to say hello. I was also just up in Hia Valley where I ran into your dad. He also says hello"

Murph sighed

"I miss all of them."

"You'll see them soon. They said that they had to head to the Union soon for something. I can't remember."

"I'll look forward to it."

"So, Murph. Do you happen to know where Hastings is?"

"I think he's in Vientown doing some research." A boy, who had blond hair that resembled a mushroom said. He had just walked up and looked like he was heading to the lab.

"Really? That doesn't help me!" Liz yelled very much annoyed, "By the way, who are you?" The blond haired boy realized that Liz was talking to him so he answered.

"I'm Isaac. I'm a researcher for the ranger union."

"You look really young." Liz observed

"No younger than you look" He returned

"Good point. Anyway, Isaac, do you think you can help me?"

"Probably, what do you need?"

"I'm trying to find a pokemon. I'm almost positive it's a legendary, but I don't know which one. I think that if I see a picture it might jog my memory."

"I can handle that," He answered, "come with me."

Liz waved farewell to Murph and followed Isaac into the lab. He pulled up the database that the ranger union had gathered about all the egendry pokemon. They scrolled through all the pokemon and Liz ruling out each as they went. They only had three left. Right now it was on mew.

"There are only two left." Isaac announced

"Keep going." Isaac did as told and contunued to scroll. The next pokemon was Palkia, the dimensional space pokemon.

"That's not it." Liz said immediately. Isaac moved to the next slide.

"This is the last one." He said but Liz didn't hear him. On the screen was a large blue pokemon that stood on all fours. Pain seared through Liz's head as she gripped the chair to keep her balance.

"That's it." Liz said as the pain slowly subsided. The picture showed Dialga, the pokemon with power over time. "Dialga is the pokemon I faced at Almia castle.

"You sure?" Isaac asked watching Liz carefully incase she were to collapse or something.

"I'm Positive" Liz said remembering the memory clearly. "It was defiantly Dialga.

* * *

**du duUU DUUUUUUUUUNNN**

**Things are starting to get interesting!**

**Why do you think that Dialga was hidden away in the Castle?**

**thanks for stopping by and reading,**

**NauralAthlete**


	3. Chapter 3

"Aww man!" Liz yelled as she stared at the legendary pokemon, "this changes everything!" Liz gave a shout of thanks to Isaac before running out of the Lab. Many things were running through her head as she ran and she wasn't paying attention to where she was going so it wasn't much of a surprise when she ran into someone.

"Sorry." Liz said as standing back up. She was about to take off when she noticed the mound of red hair the boy on the floor had.

"Geez, why don't you watch where you're going!" the red head yelled angrily rubbing the newly formed bump on his head. He glared at the perpetrator of his rapidly approaching headache, but his anger turned to surprise when he saw Liz.

"How are you doing Keith?" Liz asked innocently.

"Liz?"

"The one and only." She joked.

"Why are you here? I thought you were stationed in Fiore?" Keith looked and sounded surprised

"You make it seem like it's bad that I'm here," she said coolly, but it was obvious that she was surprised to see an old teammate like Keith at the ranger union.

"Well, you were stationed in Fiore like I was, so I just figured you would still be there."

"I was called here for a meeting." Liz explained

"A meeting? Oh! Now that I think about it there are suppose to be a bunch of meeting tomorrow," he said thinking through it all, "I have a meeting with some of the top rangers tomorrow."

"Why are you meeting with the top rangers?" Liz asked baffled. The last time she had seen Keith he had been an area ranger based in Summerland.

"Why would you ask that? I though everyone knew that the last two top ranger positions had been filled."

Liz obviously wasn't connecting the dots so Keith raised his right hand displaying his fine styler. "Geez, your so slow." He mumbled as Liz finally figured it out.

"You? You're the 11th top ranger?" Liz exclaimed taken completely by surprise,

"Hey now. You can at least act a bit less surprised." He said not sure what to make of her response.

"I just wasn't expecting it." Liz said "I mean, I knew you would be great for the position, but." Keith mustered a half laugh.

"I guess they noticed my talents." He said recovering from the verbal blow he had just received.

"So who is the 12th top ranger?" Liz asked, "Cause apparently I'm not important enough to be told information like who the newest top rangers are."

"It's a girl named Kate. She graduated from the ranger school the same year as me."

"Kate?" Liz paused trying to remember where she had heard that name. "Is this the same Kate that captured Darkrai a few months back?"

"That would be her," Keith said sounding prideful, "Unfortunately she's off in Sinnoh and isn't able to make it back for the meeting. She's an amazing girl, you would love her." Liz watched Keith, a huge smile on her face.

"I guess those rumors I've been hearing from Sven are true; the two rookies are dating." Keith's face turned redder than his hair.

"Don't believe everything you hear, alright!" he yelled.

"Okay, calm down." Liz said giving the universal signal of surrender. "While were in the topic of top rangers, I wanted to ask how Kellyn was doing."

"He's doing fine, but I have to say that I was pretty shocked when he showed up at the ranger union having been promoted to top ranger. Apparently when the 1st top ranger retired they needed to fill the gap. Kellyn had the recommendation of the 8th top ranger, whoever that is." Liz tried her hardest not to laugh at her friend. "Supposedly she is joining us at our meeting tomorrow," Keith explained, "She must be a really big deal 'cause as soon as news got out that she was coming here everyone got really excited."

"What have you heard about the 8th top ranger?" Liz asked curious about what people say about her.

"From what I've heard she's really good at what she does. She's been a top ranger since she joined the union, which apparently was 6 years ago. Many people refer to her as the legendary ranger because she is often associated with legendary pokemon."

"Is that all?"

"I'm sure there was more, I just don't remember."

"Just out of curiosity what do you think the 8th looks like?"

"Like a physical description?" Liz nodded yes so Keith continues. "From what I've heard she sounds like she is tall and agile with black hair, maybe. Possibly has brown eyes. Liz once again suppressed her laughter. Last time she had checked her hair was a silvery blond and her eyes were blue. She was average height and not any taller than the rest of the female population.

"I think you'll be surprised when you actually see her." Liz told Keith.

"Do you know her?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Liz answered smiling. "Well I'm off. Places to go, people to see, but it was nice talking to you again Keith. See you later."

With a wave, Liz was off leaving her Summerland friend behind. She walked up to the 3rd floor where Kellyn and Rhythmi were waiting.

"Any good news?" Kellyn asked. Liz had a big smile on her face, so he assumed it was a yes. Liz went on to explain what happened when she saw the picture of the legendary beast of time.

"So the pokemon you battled was Dialga?" Rhythmi asked.

"Yes, it was, but we have problems worse than that." The ranger and operator gave their senior confused looks. "Dialga had been attacked earlier, before I found it. It had retired to the back of Almia castle to rest and heal its wounds. Unfortunately that's not the worst of it all." Liz went on to explain that Dialga had shown her a vision of the past or something. It had shown how Dialga was injured and who it was that injured them. Kellyn and Rhythmi went wide-eyed as Liz relayed the information.

"This is bad," said Kellyn, "we need to talk to Erma, like now!"

After talking with Erma, they agreed to discuss the situation at the meeting the following day and she told all of them to get some sleep. Liz parted ways with Rhythmi and Kellyn and went to claim a vacant room. Her night was restless, as she faded in and out of dream. Finally she gave up on sleep got out of bed and dressed. She was about to walk out the door when she heard a noise from behind. She turned to see her partner Riolu giving her a confused look.

"You can come with me." She said holding open the door.

The Riolu jumped off the bed and followed Liz as they exited the ranger union. The two walked down Union road, with Liz, once again, preoccupied by her thoughts. A full moon shone bright in the cloudless sky as all the nocturnal pokemon scurried around in the forest shadows. They all seemed to watch the ranger and her partner from the shadows, but none dared venture closer to. Liz paused beside the entrance to Peril cliffs.

"Riolu, do you wanna see my favorite place in all of Almia." Liz asked looking to the top of the cliff.

"Ri Riolu" the pokemon cheered happily. Liz ran to the base of the cliff and offered her hand so Riolu could climb up on her shoulder. With Riolu safely perched on her shoulder Liz began to climb. She had no problem seeing because of the full moon with made the vines visible and easy to climb. Liz kept climbing higher and higher till she couldn't climb anymore. She reached the very top of the cliffs breathing deeply as she lay on the rocks.

"I haven't done that in a while." She said laughing to herself. She rolled up into a sitting position and Riolu came ad sat next to her. "This truly is my favorite place," she told her partner, "but I've never brought someone else up here before. It's nice to have someone to talk to." Riolu cried out understanding her partner's feelings.

Off in the distance you could see the lights of Pueltown shining bright just above the trees. To the left you could see outlines of Altru tower and on the top three bright lights of red, blue, and yellow moved in a circle like the light of a lighthouse. Far off in the east you could see the horizon turning red illuminated like the raising sun. Of course if you knew what was in that direction you would know that the red light is actually the volcano in Boyleland.

"Isn't it beautiful here," Liz said, "I found it when I was ten. When I first became a top ranger. I don't think anyone else knows about it except for me, but that's ok. I would usually come up here to think, and it's better to do that on my own." Riolu looked up at Liz who seemed to have a somewhat sad, but content look on her face.

"How do I keep getting myself involved in these missions?" she yelled to the sky. "Why?" she thought back to all the missions that she had assigned to herself that eventually led to some baddy trying to take over the world through the use of a legendary. Ok so maybe it wasn't the world they were trying to control but they were forcibly using pokemon in a way that couldn't be forgiven.

Liz patted her Partners head as he practically purred from the attention.

"At least I won't be going in alone this time, right Riolu." The pokemon replied with a cheery cry. " Let's both do our best." Riolu's expression mirrored Liz's look of determination

The two partners stayed up on the cliff till morning where they watched the morning sunrise into the sky. Liz laughed at the Dazzling look in her Riolu's eyes as he watched the sky change from black to red, orange, and yellow. Liz already felt like she had a strong bond with her partner despite the short time they had ben together. She liked having him around

"Shall we head back?" Liz asked Riolu after the sun had completed its assentation away from the horizon. The Riolu responded and hopped up onto Liz's shoulder, before the two began their descent down to civilization.

"Where did you go?" Kellyn asked Liz when she walked into the research lab.

"I was just out patrolling" she lied. The two top rangers stood behind the mushroom haired boy genius.

"I thought I would help you out and do some research on Dialga."

"What did you find out?" the teen asked curious as to what Isaac had found.

"Dialga is one of the two time controlling pokemon." He started " the other being Celebi."

"I knew that." Liz said having expected more.

"Well, the two pokemon are very different. It's true that Celebi can time travel, but it can't bring humans along with it without the help of the shrine which currently resides in Kanto." The two rangers waited for Isaac to continue. " Dialga can time travel, but thanks to its roar of time it has the ability to take humans to the past or future. "

Liz mind was racing.

"That must be what he used!" she exclaimed excitedly catching the eye of all the researchers. "You remember how I told you that I had a vision or something, well this happened after it had calmed down and before I had passed out. I think he used the roar of time and brought me back to when he was first attacked!" Liz was way to excited about this small bit of information, but everyone seemed to smile, enjoying the girls joy.

Isaac checked the clock on his computer and let out a sigh.

"I have to leave soon, I have a meeting between the researchers. Some new pokemon research, no big deal."

"Thank you for your help." Liz said as she watched Isaac gather up his folders and binders.

"Glad I could be of service" he answered "Look for me if you ever need anything."

"I will." Liz assured before leaving. She had her own meeting that was going to start soon. Both Kellyn and Liz made their way to the meeting room, while their Partner pokemon, Riolu and Pachirisu, Chatted together behind them.

The meeting room was already filled with all the top rangers that were suppose to be attending. This included Keith, who was looking very confused when he saw Liz walk into the room. She promptly ignored him as she mentally went over everything that she had to say at this meeting. The meeting was mostly the Almia Rangers (with the exception of Kate), and they were all standing around talking waiting for things to begin. The room went quiet when Erma entered the room; professor Hastings soon followed her.

"Well, I see that everyone is hear." Hastings said looking around the room. " I guess we should get started."

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! i'd love to hear what you have to say, so please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hastings stood before the 7 top rangers who were able to appear at the meeting. He gathered everyone's attention before speaking.

"Originally we were going to discuss any major activity that took place in your designated region, but something more urgent has surfaced." The professor began. "As you should know we recently battled against team dim sun. After we successfully finished the whole incident, we failed to capture three important members of that bad group. The Sinis trio, Heath, Lavana, and Ice."

"Is that important?" Keith asked. "I understand that they are bad people, but they haven't acted out at all and there has been no sign of them."

"Until now." Erma stated. There were some whispers between the rangers.

"Hold up," That was Sven speaking, "If the Sinis Trio acted up, how come we're only now hearing about it?"

"That cause it just happened yesterday." Everyone looked to Liz.

"Exactly," Hastings added, " Liz here is going to explain what happened." Liz nodded stepping forward.

"I arrived here in the Almia region yesterday. On my way to the union building I took a wrong turn and landed in Hia Valley where I was asked by some residents to investigate some strange noise at Almia Castle. Upon arrival I ran into a legendary pokemon, Dialga, who reigns over time. The Legendary appeared to be hurt and in pain so I tried to help. During my attempt to capture it I saw a vision of sorts" Liz paused trying to recall what Isaac had said, "I think it used a move called roar of time. Anyway, it showed me the past, and how it had been hurt. That's where the problem lies."

"The Sinis trio was responsible for attacking Dialga. They had something that resembled a computer, and I assume that they were trying to control it."

"Was it the miniremo?" Keith asked

"I wouldn't know." Liz answered, "I've never seen one before."

"Anyway, The Sinis trio was after Dialga. I'm not sure why, but it's the unions top priority right now to find and apprehend them."

"What about the Dialga?" Wendy asked, " Won't the Sinis trio go after it again?"

"Probably." Liz said unworried, "They can't get to it though. He's in the back of Almia Castle where the Barrier created by the two Riolu is up. Unless they have two Riolu with them, the Barrier can't be taken down. Luckily there are only two known Riolu in Almia. One is in The Castle, and the other is my Partner pokemon.

"What about the Dialga, can't it move from there?"

"No, it can't. I did some research. Dialga can't teleport, and for some reason that's completely unfathomable to me it can't escape the Barrier the Riolu set up. When it time travels, if it ever does, it returns to the spot it left from."

"So basically we have it trapped." Sven asked.

" Yes."

"What do we do from here then?"

"We try to figure out their plan." Hastings said cutting in. "So far we only know that they were after Dialga, but we don't know why."

"So we need to know what they want with this legendary, but that could be almost anything." Keith blurted out, stating the obvious.

"If you think about it, it probably has something to do with time, seeing how Dialga is a time controlling pokemon."

"Okay, so their plan possibly has to do with time." Liz announced, "If you have any other Ideas please share them with Erma, Professor Hastings or me after the meeting." Liz stepped back while Professor Hastings once again addressed everyone.

"Finding the whereabouts and figuring out the Sinis trio's plan is our top priority, every please stay alert on your patrols and report if you learn or find anything."

With the most important part of the meeting out of the way Hastings continued on to address the other area's of concern. After talking about everything that was planned to be discussed the meeting was adjourned.

Liz was the last to leave the meeting room, when a familiar red head approached her.

"You're the 8th top ranger?" Keith asked the shock clearly showing on his face.

"Yes, I am, is that a bad thing?"

"No, but, why did you never tell me?"

"Well, I figured you would have noticed, since I worked with you a bit back in Fiore," she explained "I guess this is almost as bad as me not knowing about you becoming a top ranger." Liz noticed Kellyn waving her down out of the corner of her eye and he quickly said goodbye to Keith giving him no time to say anything else.

"Something wrong?" She asked walking up to Kellyn.

"Yeah, Hastings wants to talk to you. He's in the lab." Liz said her thanks before going to the lab. Hastings was indeed in the lab, and he had a look that clearly expressed that he was thinking about something.

"Excuse me," Liz said hoping not to disrupt something important, "Professor Hastings?" The professor glanced at Liz, trying to remember what he needed her for.

"Ah, Liz. Erma and I talked and we think it would be best if someone one went and checked on the status up at Almia Castle."

"So you want me to go?"

"And Kellyn, he seems to know a lot about the situation."

"Alright, we'll head up their ASAP."

Kellyn and Liz were at the entrance to Almia castle within the hour, and ready to proceed in. They didn't know what to expect anymore. The Sinis Trio could be in here, or on there way in, so they proceed quickly, and quietly.

By the time they reached the back the two top rangers had ran into no trouble. After making sure that everything was as it should be, they prepared to leave, but something stopped them.

"Why are you dragging me into this cold place!" a girl asked her annoyed voice echoing off the walls.

"Crap!" Kellyn whispered as the two scanned the room for a hiding place. They found one and hid themselves away just as two figures walked into the room.

"You complain to much, Lavana." A skinny blue haired guy said. He wore all blue, and Liz immediately recognized him as Ice, probably the most intelligent of the three.

"He's a heck of a lot cuter than people say." Liz nited observing him.

"That's what you're thinking about at a time like this?" Kellyn questioned.

"Sorry." She mumbled as the two continued to watch and listen.

"I'm sorry, I'm use to warm fiery places, like Lavaridge town in Hoenn."

"Heath isn't complain and he's standing out in the snow."

"How would you know if he's complaining?" The Pink haired girl asked.

"Because the guy is an idiot. He does what he's told, and uses his strength to solve most of his problems. The only smart deed he did that I'm aware of his when he tricked Kate into catching the guardian and traded her the yellow gem for that pathetic excuse of a ranger."

Liz knew Ice was talking about Keith, and Kellyn had to hold her back or she would have tackled the guy to the ground.

Ice and Lavana stood in silence studying the barrier created by the Riolu unaware of the 16 year old ranger staring daggers at them.

"Are you sure you couldn't find the Riolu." Ice asked looking at Lavana skeptically. Liz wore a smile of victory and glanced at her partner standing at her feet.

"It wasn't there, I searched, but I couldn't find It. " answered a frustrated Lavana, "this was suppose to be an easy mission. Capture Dialga and use his power to go back in time in order to—" Lavana froze under Ice's cold stare.

"Don't talk about it in broad daylight." He said his voice sending shivers down Liz back.

"Broad daylight? Were in the back of an old castle that the locals are to afraid to approach!" Lavana yelled. " and since when were you placed in charge?"

"Oh, so you're the one who came up with the whole plan?" he asked. Lavana fell silent. "I thought so, I suggest that you just do what I ask. It'll make things a lot easier."

"I still want to know why you think someone could overhear us back here." Lavana asked returning to her normal argumental self.

"The barrier can only be created by two Riolu," He said pointing to the transparent blue air that was 10 feet in front of them, " The barrier was deactivated by Kate back during the first plan." He said disgusted as if he was remember an awful memory, which he probably was. "There wouldn't be any reason to activate it again unless something is being hidden back there. Most likely Dialga is trapped back behind the barrier. "

Liz made a silent prayer hoping the legendary would stay quiet. The trio had no proof that Dialga was trapped behind the barrier. It was all speculation. They would have the proof they need if Dialga cried out. It was vexing for Liz to have to hide; she wanted to get rid of the two members' of the Sinis Trio. The problem was that if she stepped out that would confirm that Dialga was hidden here, then the other problem was that if the legendary cried out they would know that we hid Dialga here.

"They never said what they were planning" Kellyn whispered, "We need to know what the plan is?" Liz was debating her two options. Watch and hope the legendary stayed quiet keeping it's location here mostly secret, or revel herself making Dialga's presence here known, but raising the opportunity to find out their plan.

"Stay here, stay quiet, and Make sure Riolu stays hidden." Liz ordered her junior as she took a deep breath and stepped out into the open.

"You shouldn't be here." She called out bravely catching both Lavana and Ice's attention.

"See, this is why we shouldn't blurt our plans out loud. There could be pesky rangers listening in on us and planning to once again ruin our plans." Ice pointed out as Lavana scowled.

"You two should leave." Liz ordered preparing herself for a fight. Ice studied Liz thoroughly; finally he shrugged his shoulders, his blue eyes on Liz.

"Whatever you say, Princess." Ice gave Liz a hearty smile, and bowed to her before turning to leave. Lavana glanced between a retreating Ice and a frozen Liz before following her colleague out the door.

A minute or two passed before Kellyn emerged from his hiding spot.

"What was that about Liz?" He asked walking up beside her. Only then did he notice how much Liz was shaking. "Was he really that scary?" Kellyn asked concerned, "was it something he said?"

"No," Liz answered taking a shaky breath, "He just reminded me of someone I use to know."

"You use to know Ice?" Kellyn asked his voice clearly telling Liz he was surprised.

"No, I don't know ice, and the guy he reminded me of doesn't exist in this world anymore." Liz eyes lingered at the door. She sighed then laughed at herself for letting that jerk get to her.

"So, I have good news and I have bad news." She announced returning to her normal cheerful self. "The bad news is that they most likely confirmed that Dialga was hidden here. The good news is that I know what their plan is."

There was no way to truly prove that Liz speculation if the Sinis trio's plan was correct, but anyone would come to believe it once they saw to confidence in her smile.

"We need to get back to the ranger union, now." Liz announced as she allowed her Riolu to climb up on her shoulder. Kellyn did the same with his Pachirisu and the two rangers ran back through the castle.

* * *

**hope you liked this chapter! i want to know what you all think so please leave a review and tell me how you like the tale so far.**


End file.
